


The Avengers are gone. Here comes The Dark Avengers.

by Emyly001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Gore, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Dark Avengers, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Team Cap is full of shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence, Vision (Marvel) Cooks, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Tony is slowly dying in Siberia. Communication is cut off and he's stuck in his dead armor. He doesn't belive that help will come. But fortunately or maybe unfortunately for him an unlikely help will come.Thanks to that Tony can start anew with a new team and new him. They help him to change and get over the demons that still haunt him.





	1. Mortal. Why take him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, don't blame me! Feel free to correct any mistakes or characterisation if I get any character wrong.
> 
> (Why do I always put so many tags?)

"Come on! Work!" Tony hits the helmet with his hand and then he smashed it against the cold floor. He was in a sitting position and was leaning against one of the pillars for support because his suit was growing heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Tony eventually gave up with a sigh and let the helmet fall off his hands on the floor with a clatter. He leaned his head against the pillar and closed his eyes. He was tired. His chest hurt with each breath he took and his suit felt like a coffin.

He waited. He waited for the end that was taking too long. He wanted to finally end it. He could end it quicker by crawling into the open and throw himself off the mountain. He could if his suit wasn't heavy.

He thought he heard footsteps. He chuckled weakly. "This is Death coming for me." He muttered and slumped against the pillar. He heard the door opening and another footsteps. Tony felt how he's becoming unconsious. "Finaly." Tony breathed. "Osb- We- Fou-Som-!" Someone shouted and Tony slipped from reality.

\---------  
"Hurry up! He doesn't have much time! Come on, move with your asses!" A man in an Iron Man armor but it was colored like an American flag. He shouted from a ramp at another two males who were carrying Iron Man and Captain America's shield and a metal arm. One was dressed as a Hawkeye(the comic version) and the other has silver hairs and green and silver suit with gold gauntlets, belt and boots.

"We're coming. We're coming. Jeez. You have no idea how's this guy heavy." The one dressed as a Hawkeye said and they tossed him on the floor of their jet. "Careful, you idiots! You can worsen his injuries." The faceplates lifted up and revealed Norman Osborn. "I think that he's so beat up, that it can't get worse." A man dressed as a wolverine walked to them.

"Don't just stand there! Bring the medical equipment!" Shouted Osborn and the three of them rushed into the medical storage to bring everything they needed. "A mortal. Lucky to be still alive." A muscular man folded his arms on his chest and one might say that he looked like a God. "I know Ares. He would be lucky if he didn't get a frostbite." Osborn crouched to get closer. "Did we- Oh." A blond woman in a red latex suit and a gold star in the middle of her chest and some black patterns on her shoulders, black gloves, red boots and a black mask. "Anthony Edward Stark? What is he doing in Siberia?" Asked the woman. "Even I would like to know Moonstone." Said Osborn.

All three of the males returned with the medical equipment. "Daken. Use your claws." Said Osborn and the one dressed as Wolverine did as told. He cut trough the armor and they removed it. "Desinfection." He ordered and the silver haired one did as told. "Where did you find him, Noh-Varr?" Asked Moonstone. "At the back of the base. We followd the blood path." Answered the silver haired. "Bullseye, Daken and Noh-Varr, take care of Mr. Stark here. I'm going to give orders." Said Osborn and walked into the cockpit.

A muscular man with long blond hair and in a golden suit was sitting on the right side and a Venom on the left side. "Close the ramp. We are hading home. And carefuly." Said Osborn. The Venom looked at him. "Sir?" "We have a delicate package." Said Osborn simply. "Mortal. Why are we taking him? What kind of special powers does he have?" Osborn looked at Ares. "Intellect. He has one that no one has. He's a genius. He built a life saving trinket in a cave while he was held hostage and monitored. Pretty risky right?"

Ares just glared and Osborn sighed. "Look. Not always we need muscles. Sometimes we need brain or a good heart." Osborn looked ahead into the passing clouds. "And his heart is bigger than everything."

\----12 hours later-----  
Special forces were cleaning up the place and Vision was at the end of the base near the pillars. He traced the frozen blood with his fingers and stared into the distance.

"Sir. Captain America and James Buchanan Barnes left without Mr. Stark. But we found traces of someone else. He wasn't alone here." One of the soldiers spoke.

Vision rose to his feet and he drew a shaky breath. Anger rose inside of him and he start shaking and his Mind Stone powered up and he fired. He severed the pillars and it crumbled down. 

"Find him." Vision was still shaking. Sometimes it suprised him how he is very similar to JARVIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth. He was so warm. Tony got a hold of the sheet and gripped them tightly as if afraid it would be snatched away from him.

Then it struck him. Why was he alive? He should be dead. Dead in Siberia. Place where he got to know the truth. Where he was left for dead by his 'teammate'.

He opened his eyes and looked over the beeping monitors he was conected to. He reached for one of the tubes he was conected to and he wanted to pull it out carefuly not to trigger the monitors. He needed to escape. He wanted to die.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice starltled Tony and he jerked back from the tubes. Norman walked up to the bed with his arms folded behind his back. "Norman Osborn? What are you doing here? Where... Where Am I?" Tony pressed his lips together at the sound of his trembling voice. "You are in Oscorp's medical room. How do you feel?" Norman smiled softly. Tony blinked few times then pressed his hand where the Arc reactor was. "Like a shield was hammered into my chest and face." "That is great. That means your nerves are still intact."

Tony gave him a confused look. "You've been in a cold for several hours with a dead suit made of metal. If my teammates didn't found you, you wouldn't be here." When Tony heard the word 'teammates' he broke down. He sobbed and tryed to wipe away the tears that were falling down his cheeks on their own volition.

Norman cooed and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. You are safe now. No one is going to hurt you." Tony sobbed. "We... were... team... team-mates...." Tony sobbed again and Norman took his hand into his. "If you were teammates they wouldn't leave you there. I know it's harsh but it's the truth. And truth is sometimes worse than a lie."

Norman waited until Tony calmed down completely until he spoke again. "I send someone to bring you something to eat. I need to make some calls." Norman gave a reasurring smile and left.

After some time Tony readjusted the pilows and sat. First he took in his injuries. On his face were some small stitches and his chest was in a some sort of 'shell' to prevent him from any movements that could harm him. One arm was bandaged and second was in gypsum. It was safe to say that he has a handicap.

Then he took in his surroundings. White walls, white sheets, big windows that made a wall, a television in one corner, a table with a chair in the second, beeping monitors around him and a night stand to his left.

He sighed and rand his bandaged hand trough his hair. "I wonder....." He mumbled. "When they will let me go?" He leaned back and rubbed his hand over the place where the Arc reactor should be.

A gentle knock on the door made him jump and his injuries called out in protest at the suden movement. "Come in!" A woman opened the door and she walked in with a tray and carefuly as if not to startle him. "Good evening." She said politely and closed the door.

"Good evening...." Tony's voice was still shaky. The woman has a blond hair tied into a bun and clothed in casual clothes. She placed the tray on Tony's lap and took a few steps back. "Do you need anything?" She was very polite and her voice was low. Tony looked at the tray with a plate and a glass of orange juice. The plate was mixture of vegetable and chicken meat. Everything was roasted slightly on grill.

Tony looked at her. "What's your name?" He asked carefuly. She smiled at him. "Karla Sofen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony Edward Stark." "Please. Just Tony." He hated when people called him by his full name. "As you wish, Tony. Do you need anything?" Tony shook his head. "No. You can take your leave." She nodded and left the room. He took a deep breath, took a fork into his left arm and started to eat.

\-----Osborn's office-----  
"No, no. You missunderstand." Osborn flinched because the person on the other side yelled at him. "We didn't find them. Only him in his dead suit. And the metal arm and shield." Norman bit his lower lip because the person went silent. "Mrs. Potts?" 

Another yelling. This time Norman put the phone away from his ear. He don't want to end up deaf. "Anthony is here in Oscorp. We are taking care of him. Moonstone brought him meal a while ago." Norman said calmly. Pepper went silent on the other side and spoke softly. "Two weeks maximum. But maybe less than that. Anthony survived the impossible. This should be no match for him." Norman said in a reasuring tone and Pepper hung up.

Norman put the phone down and sighed and piched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be glad if I don't end up dead." "Who was it?" Norman looked up to meet Reynold's eyes. "Virginia Potts. CEO of Stark Industries." Norman took out a file out of his drawer. Bob rised his brow. "A woman? Are you afraid of a woman?" A small smirk spread across his face. Norman looked at him. "A scary woman when she gets angry." "I want to meet her." Said Bob. "Trust me. You don't."

\-----Living room----  
Daken was sitting on a couch with a remote control in his hand and was watching the TV. He was dressed casualy as always and he was sprawled on the couch. Lester was sitting in the armchair with his hand supporting his head. Mac was sitting next to Daken bag of popcorn in his hand and he was crunching at some alredy in his mouth. Ares was leaning against a wall chatting with Karla.

"You brough him meal, Am I right?" Karla nodded. "Yes. But he seemed... uneasy. Tense and afraid even." "You think so? Why would he be?" Ares asked. Daken's senses perked up in interest and he listened to the conversation. Karla shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the aftermath of the 'Civil War' caused this." "That.... Captain America, as people call him, left that shield there on purpose or not? Because if yes. He gave up his hero status." "I did some diging. He never wanted to be Captain America." Said Karla but in her voice was disgust. She only has a disgust in her voice when some people are being stupid. "If he never wanted to be Captain America, he should never join the army. He should retire long before the Accords." Said Aries and it had a hidden growl in it.

Daken blinked. 'Wow. And I thought that the only stupid person was my father." Daken whispered under his beard and resumed to watching TV.

\------  
"Here are some files I would like you to read, sign... You know the usuall." Norman handed Tony some files. "I don't like being handed things." Tony said silently as if afraid Norman would do something to him. Instead Norman just blinked and smiled. "Don't be afraid to speak up. We won't hurt you for that. Actually, Lester is a really great example. He speaks non-stop."

Tony smiled a little and Norman put the files on the night stand. "I'll sent Bob here to keep you company." "Thank you."

\-----Stark Industries-----  
The table was melting under Pepper's hands as the Extremis took ahold of her once again. But this time she wasn't trying to surpass it. She'll let it flow.

Door to her office opened and Hope rushed in. "Mrs. Potts, you need to calm down." Pepper glared at her. "Calm down? Calm down?! How do I'm suppose to calm down, when Tony was left for dead by Captain Fucking America!" Pepper straightened and turned at Hope. "Let me remind you, Mrs. Van Dyne, that your man helped Captain Fucking America to escape and to damage German airport." 

"He's not my man!" Hope shouted. "Once he maybe was but not anymore! He stole the suit from us! Tony is the only man for me!" Hope has a tears in her eyes. The Extremis lowered his influence on Pepper.

The fact was that Tony and Hope are childhood friends. Some peoplw who know about their secret call them Partners-in-Crime. When Pym couldn't be there for Hope Tony was. He always was. After Tony met Rhodey he introduced him to Hope. Since then they are best friends and they were meeting up in secret.

Pepper took a deep calming breath. She repeated that until the Extremis faded away. "I'm sorry Hope. I'm.... I'm just angry. Angry at Captain Fucking America, angry at the people who helped him but mainly I'm angry at myself for not doing anything." Hope placed a hand on Pepper's shoulder. "It's okay. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't done anything."

Pepper nodded. "Tony is in Oscorp. They are taking care of him." Hope nodded. "Where are we heading there?" "Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'll be using characterizations from comics 'cuz they aren't on the big screen yet. I mean the Dark Avengers.


	3. Politic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Couldn't think of better chapter.

Spiderman was swinging on his webs trough the city. His limbs were still shaking from the battle in Germany when Captain America dropped a heavy container on him. But that didn't stop him from maintaining his target. Oscorp.

Spiderman carefuly leapt on the windows and start moving up. "Which one? Which one? Which one? There!" Spiderman peeked over the edge only to see Tony in a Hospital bed. Spiderman moved more up and knocked on the glass. Tony jumped and looked for the source of the sound and when he spotted Spiderman a smile spread on his face. Spiderman waved cheerfuly and motioned for the window open.

Tony unpluged himself and walked to the window. He opened it and Spidey jumpee in and huged Tony. "Hey, Underoos." Tony hugged him back. "Oh, Mr. Stark. I was worried about you." Peter sniffled when Tony took off his mask. "Me too, Underoos. Me too." Tony kissed Peter's hair and he looked up at him. "What happened to you, Mr. Stark?" Peter hiccuped and Tony ran his hand trough Peter's hair. "I went to help a friend."

Peter pulled away and looked Tony over. "Did HE beat you up that badly?" Tony wiped the tears away with a soft smile. 

"Mr. Stark- Oh. You should be resting. And who are you?" Tony assumed it was Sentry because of the 'S' on his belt and also because Osborn said he'd sent only him. He was sending killer glares towards Peter. "Sentry, calm down. This Peter Parker." Said Tony. Sentry looked him over once more. "You are Spiderman. The crime fighting spider." Peter nodded but he was still sticking close to Tony.

"Mr. Stark, please. Come back to bed." Pleaded Sentry and Tony obeyed. Peter immediately hughed him again and Tony wraped his arm around him. They moved together towards the bed and Peter let go of him momenteraly so Tony get into the bed. Peter hugged him again and Tony took the files again and Sentry pluged him back.

"My name is Robert Reynolds. Bob for short." Said Sentry and Tony nodded.

\-------  
They were silent the whole time and in the meantime Peter fell asleep. Tony was signing and filling them. Bob was sitting on a chair in the corner and was watching them with his arms crossed.

"That kid got spirit." Said Bob and Tony looked up. "You mean Peter? Yeah, he got one." Bob smiled. "He battled pretty good in there." Then his smile fell. "If the Captain underestimated his powers that container could crush him." Tony looked down in shame. "I shouldn't take him there." 

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to catch Bob's look. "You didn't know it would end up in a fight. You were trying to compromise." Tony stared for a while and then it clicked in Tony's mind. "Wait. How do you know?" Bob smiled. "Video feeds from the cameras at the airport. It showed us the whole fight and how you evacuated the airport." 

\-----Osborn's office-----  
Norman was making a video call to Everett Ross. To his suprise he answered pretty quickly. "Ah, Norman Osborn. What do I owe for your call?" "I want to hear how it went with Germany." Said Osborn. Everett ran his hand trough his hair. This was a gesrure he didn't do often. "

"Germany accepted the money you gave them for reapiring the Leipzig airport but they still want to bring Captain America and his team to justice. They want him to take responsibility for his actions and they still want Barnes' head." Everett explained and Norman nodded. "They also accepted the list of the remaining Avengers and The Rogue Avengers. They said that- I quote- 'Iron Man is the only one from the whole team that understands politics'."

"I'm not suprised they think that." Norman sighed and folded some alredy signed files. "People are afraid, Norman." Osborn turned his attention back to the video. "They are afraid of The Avengers. And that is the reason why the UN estabilished The Dark Avengers. To win people's trust back and to protect the world from a bigger treath." Everett's voice was serious. "I know. Anything else?"

"How's Stark?" Norman somehow expected that question. Since Zemo was brought to justice by the newly crowned King T'Challa things were taking a weird turn. A few videos were sent annonymously to Oscorp, Latveria and Stark Industries. It contained videos from The Avengers' Accords meeting, various fights, Airport fight, 16 December 1991 and the battle from Siberia. The CEOs of the companies-in Latveria's case a ruler- called a truce between them and together they were doing what it took to amend the Accords and rescue Anthony Edward Stark. But they didn't know that they needed to stick together for a bigger threat.

"He's recovering. If it's what you want to hear." Said Norman. Everett looked like he wanted to ask more questions but he let it go. "I need to go now. We will speak again soon." With that he ended the call. Norman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So glad that he's a calm person. One furious person is enough. Now the only one left is Victor."

\--------  
Daken was listening thanks to his super senses. He caught every word that was spoken. His claws ejected out and he growled. He saw the videos. In secret. No one knew about his knowledge.

He hated his father enough but he hated Captain America more after what he did to his teammate. He'll end his life. With his bare hands.

\-----New York-Hospital-----  
Hope was holding Rhodey's hand as she was holding back tears. She biting her bottom lip to prevent it from trembling. "Is Tony okay? Please, tell me he's okay." Rhodey sonded weak but hopeful. Always hopeful when it came to Tony.

"I.... We don't know yet. He's in Oscorp. They are taking care of him there." Said Hope. Rhodey squeezed Hope's hand tighter. "Promise me. Promise me, you bring those backstabbing fuckers to the court room." Rhodey hissed. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if these chapters are boring but I need to sort everything out after the 'Civil War'.


	4. Pepper and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pain in the ass. After this chapter there will be a time skip because the sorting is a real pain.

Peter refused to move away from Tony even for a few inches. Tony found that amusing but even when Perer refused to move he was very careful and mindful of his injuries. By the time Tony did his work, Bob offered that he will take the files to Osborn.

"Thank you, Bob. That would be nice." Said Tony and handed Bob the files and he left. Tony sighed carefuly and looked at Peter who still had trust issues. "It's fine, Underoos. Everything is fine."

Tony ruffled trough Peter's hair and Peter only shuffled. "I don't trust them." Peter reached with his trembling hand to touch Tony's face. "Underoos. You are shaking." Said Tony and Peter shook his head. "Only my limbs. From Germany." Said Peter with a smile.

\----Osborn's office----  
Bob gently knocked on the door and waited for a permission to get inside. "Come in!" Norman shouted after some time which was weird because Norman always answered immediately.

Bob opened the door and stepped in. "I am bringing the files you gave to Anthony." Bob tilted his head lightly when he was walking towards Norman's desk because it was slightly messy. Which was weird because Norman's desk wad always tidied up. "Ah. That was fast." Norman smiled and took the files and put them on a separated pile. Bob always wondered why such a big desk and now he understood.

Norman folded his hands on the desk pressing his fingers together. "Can you do me a fovor, Bob?" He nodded but he felt fread creeping up to him. "Can you tell rest of the team that Victoria Hand will be joining us shortly? She called me not long ago and offered a helping hand with you lot. She also said to 'Ease Stark's troubles'." Norman smiled when he saw Bob's expression. Victoria was a nice woman but the one you shouldn't mess with. "And.... Tony has a guest. The Spiderman." Bob said before he rushed off to tell everyone the news.

Norman stiffled a laugh when the door clicked shut. "I wondered when that boy will show up." Then he sighed. "Resume the call with Victor."

\----Common room----  
Some of the members were just chilling- namely Daken, Lester, Mac- and the rest was occupying themselves with something. Karla was cooking and Noh-Varr was helping her. Ares was cleaning up his weapons.

Bob walked in and he coughed gaining everyone's attention. "Listen everyone. Norman told me to pass a message. Victoria Hand will be joining us shortly." Bob got mixed reactions. Ares smirked. Karla smiled. Noh-Varr just shrugged. Daken and Lester were stunned and Mac just wobled his lips and returned to eating fried chips. "I am glad she is joining us. That means no more free time for Daken or Lester." Ares chuckled and looked in Daken's direction. "Come on!" Daken threa his arms up.

\--------  
Night time rolled around and Tony had to wonder why it was so peaceful. It has to do something with that injection they had shot him before he fell asleep. Peter was still snuggled by his side.

Tony turned his side to see two trays with breakfast on the nightstand and a letter was on one. "Underoos. Hey, Underoos, wake up." Tony shook gently with Peter and he woke up with a small murmur. "What time is it?" Peter rubbed his eyes. Tony looked out. "Can't tell the exact time but I guess it's morning." Tony chuckled and his ribs protested. It wasn't that bad as yesterday.

"Mmhhmmmh." Peter yawned and looked at the nightstand. "So nice." He walked over the nightstand and looked at the letter and handed it to Tony with the tray with breakfast. Tony noticed there was something noticed that there was something extra on his plate. "Shouldn't you get the same amount as me?" Tony rised his brows. "Maybe it has to do something with your helth righ now." Said Peter and returned to his seat with his own tray.

\-------  
Norman was awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Potts and Mrs. Van Dyne. They arrived shortly in a dilver expensive car. They got out and walked up to Norman. 

"Mrs. Potts. It's good to see you." Greeted Norman as they shook with their hands. "Mrs. Van Dyne." Norman inclined with his head and so did Hope. "Where is Tony?" Asked Pepper. "Follow me." Said Norman and they followed him inside. 

They took the elevator and they stopped at a 30rd floor. They went trough a long white hallway until they stopped at door with number 567. Norman knocked gently and within minutes came respone. "Come in!" Pepper's and Hope's eyes wattered when they heard Tony's voice.

Norman let them in and both Pepper and Hope walked at a slow pace. "Hey, Pep. Hey, Hope." Tony said with a smile and Nornan closed the door behind them figuribg they wanted some time alone. "Tony..." Pepper's voice trembled at they rushed up to him and hugged him. Hope was crying and Pepper was holding up.

Tony cooed and hugged them back. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine." Pepper and Hope straightened and wiped the tears away. "No, you're not." Hope shook her head. "I'm so kidnapping you." Said Pepper and all four of them laughed. 

"Who are you?" Pepper looked at Peter. "I'm-I'm Peter Parker. Tony's biggest fan." Peter outstretched his hand towards her and they shook it. "Virginia Potts. But you can call me Pepper." Peter smiled and then offered his hand to Hope. "Hope Van Dyne. Pleasure ro meet you." Peter blinked. "Pym's daughter? I thought that Pym couldn't be friends with Starks." Hope smiled. "I'm not my father."

Pepper took Tony's hand. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Now. Will you tell us what really happened?" Pepper was dead serious about that and Tony sighed. There was no point in lying. "You better sit down. This is going to be long."

\--------  
"Jesus." Norman released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He watched the videos again for analysis. "Team Captain America isn't holding down. Team Iron Man trying to negotiate. It all goes to shit." Norman transfered the videos into a flash disc. "I better watch my language when I will be showing this at the meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand cliffy! Don't worry, loves. There will be explanation after the time skip.


	5. The New Avengers and not so happy Rogue Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a time skip two weeks but don't worry I'll be filling the plot holes.
> 
> No beta. Also english is not my first language.

\----Two weeks later-----  
Tony took a deep breath and rearanget his tie in a millionth time in the last few minutes. They were behind the curtains and waited for their signal to come out. He, Norman, Victor, Pepper and Victoria would annouce new estabilishment of The Avengers that were gathered under the Accords and a new Avengers that would go under training.

Victoria walked over to him and properly fixed him. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. She was wearing her usual suil clothes, glasses and her black hairs with red stripes were falling freely. She was fierce snd fearless as Pepper. Tony was glad that there was another woman like her. She can put the New Avengers in their place without actually rising her voice.

Victora walked up to Hope, Peter, Riri and Kamala. She started giving advices on how should their entry look like. They listened carefuly not to mess up anything.

Tony looked over The Avengers. Or rather Dark Avengers. Norman was dressed in suit. The color was odd. Weird dark green.

Ares has his greek/modern armor and is all guned up and has a bunch of weapons at a close range. He looked scary but when you get to know him better he's a really nice guy. Maybe it was because he survived being thrown into multiple places(other country included), being chomped down and many other things. He also serve in tge army as a commander so he knows when to hold back and attack and many other things. For the record, this guy is Tony's favourite.

Karla also known as Moonstone looked like a Mrs. Marvel in her early heroing ages but her hair were longer and darker shade of blonde. They also shared similar powers. She is very polite and they were chatting the most with each other.

Sentry was wearing his usuall clothes and was very friendly. His greates power was light and sun was giving him powers. He explained that even when the sun isn't shining he's still powerful enough to take down foes. Tony gave him nickname: Superman.

Noh-Varr was very interesting guy. He is an alien from planet called Kree. He has enchaced physicall abilities and is very good at martial art. Tony didn't knew much about him because Noh-Varr was kinda avoiding him for no good reason.

Mac Gargan will be known as Venom. The simbiote makes him always hungry so he needs to eat a lot. It is safe to say that he had a big breakfast. Norman told Tony that he can even eat humans. There were few poor guys who didn't escape Mac's hunger.

Then there was Lester also known as Bullseye. He wore a blue and purple outfit. He looked like a Robin Hood. He was an assasin before they recruited him to join the Dark Avengers. He can turn literally into a projectile or a weapon. He talks the most and is sometimes funny.

The last one was Daken. They were so similar yet so different. Both of them hates their fathers but he, unlike Tony, is planning to kill him. They got to know when they were talking in a meeting and somehow the topic was brought up. "He never loved me." Said Daken. "I know how you feel." Tony spoke softly but Daken's enhanced senses caugh it and they shared a look full of understanding.

He was dressed as a Wolverine with his tattoo visible. His claws were strategicaly placed. One from his wrist and two from his upper hand.

"You alright, Anthony?" When a hand was placed on his shoulder he jumped a little and turned to face Victor Von Doom. Ha wasn't in his armor he was in a suit. He was a rather handsome guy with nice features. Blonde with green eyes. Tony can still wrap his mind around how this handsome body once covered scars. "Yes. I'm fine." Victor Von Doom came at the request of Norman Osborn and because he wanted to disscus other things. 'Top Secret'.

Victor helped Tony to create new suits. A black stealth suit with invisibility and can't be caught on any radar. It is also extremely agile and light but sturdy. It was meant for Black Widow but it was swept under the rug, when she decided to join others in Wakanda. Yup. Tony knew. And so did Pepper, Norman and Victor. Rhodey had a talk with Natasha and the last comment she said before she went away was: "Stark can't let go of his ego. I'm not the one who needs to watch their back."

A new Extremis armor. If you think that Tony was fine you were wrong. His injuries were still there. Victor offered that he could modify Extremis and put it into new armor. Victor modified it with science and magic(God, how Tony hated magic) and created new armor.

"I am going to join Mrs. Virginia Potts. We should start early." Said Victor and offered a soft smile. He walked up to Pepper and they start chatting. Tony took another deep breath.  
\--------  
Norman finished his little talk with the team and now he needed to focus on the press. He could hear people gathering outside. "I know why I'm doing this. I know why I'm doing this. I'll make Harry proud." Norman mumbled to himself.

\----Two weeks ago----  
"I'll play it again in a slow motion." Said Norman to the men and women who gathered on this meeting. Everett was sitting at the front near Norman. "As you can see Wanda Maximoff threw Black Widow into the container and she hit her back on the edge. After that you can see her face twist into agony."

"Maximoff and the 'Ant-Man' weren't holding back." Said one of the politician. "That is correct." Said Norman. The videos were messed up so they weren't shown chronologicaly.

Everett stood up. "Now we will vote." He looked at the other people in the room. "Who agrees that The Avengers should be introduced as soon as Stark gets better?" Everyone rised their hands.

\----Present-----  
"It's time to go." Said Pepper and they walked around the curtain and onto the podium. Camreas start flashing the second Pepper in on the podium. Victoria was behind her, Tony, Norman and Victor. The paparazzi were yelling questions and demanded answers.

Pepper walked up to the microphones but they won't just shut up. Tony groaned because he could feel a headache comming up. Next to him was Victor who didn't look that much pleased either.

Suddenly they quieted down and Tony looked over to Victor who was pressing his index finger to his lips in a 'quiet' gesture. He was calm but there was something scary in it.

"Thank you." Pepper cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming. We called this press to let the world know that there will be a change after this so called 'Civil War'." Tony could hear 'And the Rogue Avengers' in the sentence. Few hands rose into the air and Victor again pressed his index finger to his lips. 

"The world needs heroes, yes. But those who can be held accountable for their actions and who will follow the law." There was a slight murmur in the crowd and Tony's lip quirked a little. The people all around the world were afraid of The Avengers after their little public stunt with James Buchanan Barnes. "But for that I'll give a word to Norman Osborn."

The crowd clapped and Norman sepped up to the microphones. "Thank you. Thank you." They calmed down. "The Avengers or more likely The Dark Avengers were estabilished under The Accords for protection of the world and its people. Some of them are enhanced individuals, mutants, humans or even a God." Another murmur in the crowd. "Our missions will be presented by the UN and we won't be tresspassing. That means the countries will need to give us permission."

Another murmur. But this time it sounded pleased. The Avengers would be held accountable and they would follow the law. "Now. I want to represent you The Dark Avengers!" Norman pointed at the direction from where they would go. The crowd cheered and Moonstone gave a nod.

Moonstone walked in first, then Captain Marvel(Noh-Varr), Bullseye, Dark Wolverine, Venom, Sentry and Ares. Norman joined them and the Iron Patriot armor closed around him. Tony walked up to the microphones and Pepper gave him a proud smile. "First member: Moonstone!" Tony gave her a nod and she summoned a light from her hands and made a circle with both of her hands.

"Captain Marvel!" Noh-Varr stepped forward and bowed. "Bullseye!" Lester threw some coins into the air and then shot an arrow. It pierced a wall on the nearby building. All the coins were on the arrow. The crowd cheered and Tony gave Lester a thumbs up and he returned it. "Dark Wolverine!" Daken released his claws with a growl and he flexed his muscles. Tony needed to look away because Daken grinned at that.

"Venom!" Mac smiled and showed off his pointy teeth and for a moment released the venom and then sealed him back to his body. "Sentry!" Bob flew a little up and released a light from his clenched fists. He landed back and smiled a little. "Ares!" "Behold the God if War!" Ares' voice boomed and he showed off some of his greek weapons.

"Iron Patriot!" Norman showed off the armor and the weapon arsenal. The armor was shining so that meant that Norman was taking great care of it.

The crowd was cheering and taking photos when they were introducing them and Tony felt warmth in him. Victoria smiled at him and nodded. "Now. I would like to introduce new members for training." The Dark Avengers made a room for the newcomers. Hope walked in first in her Wasp suit and Kamala behind her. Peter would do a 'big entrance'. 

"I'm introducing you: Wasp!" Hope flutered with her wings and flew a little above the ground. "Ms. Marvel!" Kamala waved. "Spider-man!" Peter lowered himself on his web and then jumped down. "Hey, Spidey!" Few reporters waved at him and he waved back. Cameras were flashing like no tomorrow.

Wasp walked up to the microphones and took off her helmet. "Please." Tony nodded and gave her space. Victor pressed his index finger to his lips again. The paparazzi went silent. "My name is Hope Van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne and now new owner of the Wasp suit." Hope watched their reaction. "As you can guess my father wasn't very pleased when he heard that I'm joining The Avevengers. And he also wasn't very pleased that I'm choosing To... Mr. Stark over him." Hope looked at Tony and gave him a smile.

"Both me and Tony are childhood friends. When he got into MIT he introduced me to James Rupert Rhodes. We became a family. But it was a secret family. Until now." Hope chuckled and few of the paparazzi laughed. "Mr. Stark was here for me when my father couldn't be. Which was always." Hope took a deep breath. "When my mother died I found a great support in Mr. Stark. And.... When Mr. Stark's parents died...." Victor placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and Pepper and Victoria walked up to him in quiet support. "Mr. Stark found a support in both me and Mr. Rhodes." Hope looked over the crowd. "And that's what I'm doing. Supporting Mr. Stark in what he believs is right. And one more thing." 

Hope gripped the wooden edges. "Scott Lang. Both me and my father are very dissappointed in you. You stole the Ant-Man suit from us and missused it into helping a wanted criminal and terrorist to escape. Pym Technologies want their stolen suit back. Scott Lang. Whenever you are I hope you are watching this. And rember. We are coming for you." Hope sighed. "That is all."

At first only one person clapped and then slowly the whole crowd clapped and cheered and several cameras flashed. Hope smiled and Tony patted her on the back. Tony walked back to the microphones. "Any questions?" Several hands rose up.

A short haired blond woman took a few pictures and left the scene.

\----The Compound----  
"Hope. Still the same strong girl I know." Rhodey smiled and then chuckled because Cassie, Cooper and Lila were bickering who was the best. It was funny really. Jim, Maggie and Laure were watching their kids with amusement.

"I hope the Rogue Avengers are watching." Said Laura. She alredy filled the divorce papers and now she just needed her husband to sign it. Just to know where he is. "I hope too. Scott will be very suprised." Said Maggie. Both of the families told Rhodey and Vision their distrust towards Scott and Clint. They also said they will never let them near the kids. Fair enough.

Rhodey looked over to Vision who was holding Nathaniel in his lap. Nathaniel was very fond of Vision. Always following him everywhere like a tail. "Is it bad from me that I want to see Captain Roger's face when he get to know that Mr. Stark became a member of a new team?" Said Vision.

\----Wakanda----  
To say that Steve was shocked was true. How long it was? Two weeks? Two weeks and Tony found a new team? So he just replaced them over a little misunderstandig? Steve was also sad.

"That must be some sort of joke right? Stark did this to make us to feel jelaous." Snaped Clint. "Yeah. Stark wants to manipulate us into getting him back. So typical of him. He's a manipulating bastard." Said Wanda with such a venom that she was venomous than a snake. Scott shifted. "But.... Hope wouldn't get manipulated so easily. There must be something else in it...."

Sam was rubbing his chin in thoughts. This was all weird. They said that they were united under The Accords so why they were saying that Stark manipulated them? Pepper know Tony so she shouldn't be that stupid. Norman was a leader of a big company so he nedd to know his players. The same goes for Victor. And the rest.... he wasn't that sure. But why Stark? If it is for money, Victor and Norman are rich enough. And why are Stark Industries, Oscorp and Latveria united?

Sam was very confused and he looked over at Steve. Something was telling him that their leader wasn't saying everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremis Armor: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_29
> 
> Stealth Armor: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_7
> 
> Endo-Sym Armor:  
> http://ironman.wikia.com/wiki/Endo-Sym_Armor
> 
> Bleeding Edge Armor:  
> http://ironman.wikia.com/wiki/Model_38
> 
> I'm not blaming Bucky for what he did. He was brainwashed. He didn't bomb the UN but no one knows that. Steve knew and did't bothered to tell. So the blame is on Steve.
> 
> I have downloaded the Civil War movie and I try to rewatch it from different points of views. Not just from Steve's.
> 
> I made Sam rational because he would be the only one from the whole team.


	6. The Compound

"Wow. That was something!" Lester flopped on the couch in the living room. Everyone was relaxing after the press exept for Tony who was still shaken from all of the questions that were falling in his direction.

"Norman?" Tony strode after the man that was walking towards his office. "Working. Always working." "Yes? What is it, Tony?" Norman smiled at him. "I can offer a place to stay for The Dark Avengers. Since a lot of rooms are free now..."

\----The Compound-----  
Wasp, Spiderman and Ms. Marvel would be staying home at their places. They would come over for visit or training. Pepper returned to leading the Stark Industries but she promised that she would just be a phone call away and so did Norman. Victoria stayed with Norman.

The other Avengers arrived a few hours after the Press and Victor offered to help Tony with his projects and new armors since he was alone on everything.

Rhodey and Vision waited on the roof(of course Tony contacted them, he didn't want to put Rhodey trough heart attack). Even though Vision showed no emotion Rhodey was visibly nervous. He talked with Norman once but only with Norman.

The jet landed, the ramp opened and Tony with Victor stepped out first then The Avengers. "Welcome to The Compound." Greeted Rhodey. "Hey, sugarplum. Glad to see you healthy again." Tony and Rhodey shared a hug and some of The Dark Avengers smiled. "Glad to see you, honeybear." Tony said softly and pulled back. "Hey, Viz." He patted him on the shoulder. "Mr. Stark. I'm glad you're back." Said Vision.

"Please. Meet The Dark Avengers." Tony motioned for them to come closer. The first one was the blonde woman. "Karla Sofen. I was introduced as a Moonstone. Pleasure to meet you." They shook with their hands. All of them were wearing a casual clothing exept for Ares and Sentry who was still wearing his armor but without the helmet and his suit. 

Another stepped forward this one was bald and with target on his forehead. "Lester." Another stepped forward. This one has a tattoo and a cut hair. "Daken Akihiro." His tone wasn't very friendly and he seemed.... jelaous of something. "Noh-Varr. Pleasure to meet you." His tone was very friendly. "Mac Gargan. Not much peple don't want to shake hands with me." Said Mac. "I don't understand why." Said Rhodey honestly. "Robert Reynolds. Bob for short. Only friends can call me that." They shared a smile. "Ares. God of War. Anthony spoke higly of you. I hope that we can go to a war together." Said Ares and his handshake was firm. "Oh. I'm flattered." Rhodey sent a wink and a playful smile in Tony's direction.

\--------  
After introduction they got into The Compound Tony gave a free roaming time. They could also choose their own room. The ones that were occupied that they have labels on the doors.

Karla chose the room where Wanda was staying but she said that she needed to clear the negative aura that was still present. She also throwed out half of the wardrobe and took half of Natasha's wardrobe and throwed the rest out. She also mixed the shoes and picked the ones that suited her.

Lester chose Sam's room. It was slightly bigger then other rooms because Sam was often doing something with his wings so he was sometimes flying around. Lester said that it would serve for his targets.

Ares chose Steve's room because of the old war trophies and souveniers. He also wanted to check Steve's laptop for some reason. Tony likes Ares. Ares knew how to use modern technology, he was still learning but he know how to use it.

Mac chose Nat's room. "I'll throw everything out and derocate it with everything I want." Those were Mac's words and as soon as he stepped in he was colecting everything.

Tony showed Bob, Daken and Noh-Varr guests rooms that would belong to them from now on. Bob and Noh-Varr chose rooms across each other but Daken chose a room that was four rooms away.

Tony blinked and followed Daken into the room where he found him looking over the room. "Daken? What's wrong?" Asked Tony concerned. "Close the door." Said Daken not looking at him. Tony did as told but was still weirded out. "Daken?" Tony took a few steps. "Where's Doom staying? I didn't see him looking for a room." Daken now looked at Tony. "He's... He's staying in my room. For the next two days until he returns to Latveria to deal with his own problems. He's staying there to help me with my projects."

Daken didn't say anything only with animal speed pinned Tony to the wall. He was pinning one of his wrists and with second hand was wrapped around Tony's back and pressed firmly against Daken's chest.

"With that Rhodey. What is the relationship between you?" Asked Daken with a serious tone. In the two weeks Tony and Daken found a support in each other. They understood each other and sometimes, just sometimes would watch a TV sitting close to each other. They shared some sort of.... bond with each other. But.... whenever Tony would chat to someone else or be a little bit closer for comfort.... Daken would get.... jelaous.

"We are just friends. Just friends. We always talk like this. No big deal. Just a teasing." Said Tony and Daken was just starring at him. Tony thought that he made the wrong move but what Daken did next suprised Tony and he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. Daken kissed Tony's neck and then he start gebtly bitting and sucking. "Daken...." Tony breathed out when Daken dragged his teeth across a sensitive spot.

"Yes. Say my name, baby." Daken whispered into Tony's ear before bitting it gently and Tony needed to bite his lip at that one. Daken traveled on Tony's jaw with his teeth until he reached Tony's lips and claimed them.

Daken was claming him. Yes. Claiming him. As his own. The weird part? Tony was fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter. Next chapter will be a mission.


	7. First Mission. Big foe. Only one damage. Unknown helper.

"You seem to like me. I wonder why." Tony was sitting in front of a pool full of silver living mass and his arm was outstretched above it and it wrapped itself around Tony's hand and wrist. As an answer it felt warmer around his hand. Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

Tony heard a light footsteps that were signaling Victor's arrival. "Do you need something?" Tony turned his head to look at him and noticed that Vision was floating behind him. Victor looked him over. "Are not your legs cold?" He was clearly concerned. Tony didn't understand why. He was wearing a sweater that clearly wasn't his. He took it from the pile of clothes that The Dark Avengers threw out of the rooms to replace them with their own. Sleeves were too long. Shortly it was too long and big for him. But he was wearing an underwear under that.

"No. Why?" Victor took few steps forward but that mass shot a warning sign in form of nearly spilling itself in a charging attack. Victor took backed away immediately and Vision tensed, ready to defend him. Victor laughed. "It seems that it cherish you deeply. Even attacking everyone who dares too close." "Viz, you can relax. Just keep your distance." Said Tony and he let the mass to wrap around his exposed fingers.

"Does it.... have a name?" Asked Vision. Polite. Always polite. The mass tightened its grip on Tony's hand and fingers as if offended "I call it Endo-Sym. I wanted to change it but it liked it so I kept it." Tony shrugged. "It seems it has a mind of its own. Which is cool." Tony smiled when it cherished his skin.

A beep sounded from Victor's pocket and he pulled out a small device and turned it off. "Osborn is calling us. Come." Said Victor and the Endo-Sym withdrew from Tony and he got up. Vision passed trough the ceiling and in the meanwhile Victor and Tony got into the elevator.

At the time they got there everyone was alredy there. They looked him over and Karla smiled mouthing 'cute'. Daken mouthed too but 'sexy'. Norman cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "Brazil's goverment is requesting our help to 'apprehend' or 'kill' a terrorist group with a high advanced tech stolen from God knows where. They alredy cleared the area from any civilians and the Police is trying to buy us enough time." "Anything else?" Asked Karla. "No. Suit up." Said Norman and everyone was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Friday, prepare the Undersuit and Extremis armor." Tony ordered and again took the elevator. "Yes, Boss." When Tony got into The Armory, the Undersuit's and Extremis Armor's holsters were shining and slid forward for better acces. Tony took off the sweater and took the Undersuit. It fitted him like a glove(since he designed) and it lighted up the lines that gave the order to the suit to close around him.

Tony could alredy feel the healing heat of the Extremis and Friday opened the hull and Tony flew out. Iron Patriot and Moonstone soon joined him and the jet with rest of The Avengers behind them. "New armor?" Tony heard Iron Patriot ask over the comm. "Yeah." Said Tony. 

A woman with short blond hair, wearing a cap, black sunglasess and a light coat watched The Dark Avengers leave. She sat on a motorcycle and drove after them.

\----The Compound- Common room----  
Victor looked up at the ceiling. "Friday?" "Yes, Mr. Doom?" "Is there something entertaining in TV programme?" "There might be something that might entertain you." 

Small smile spread across Victor's face. The AIs Anthony invented were human like and with their own personalities. Friday turned on the TV and Victor took a seat on the couch. "Coloner Rhodes?" Rhodey froze in mid movement. "Yes?" "Do you want to watch the television with me?" Victor looked at him over his shoulder. "Why not?" Rhodey shrugged and wheeled over.

\----Brazil----  
The police officers were shooting at the terrorists that were hiding behind a shield. Their guns were no match against the high advanced technology.

When the police officers heard a jet's engine they fall back. The terrorists shared a confused looks and then looked at the retreating police officers. 

"Attack!" They looked up and four flying people-two in Iron Man armor, one woman and one man- delivered a punch into the shield and it cracked under the weight but it didn't vanish. "Now!" They flew a little up and fired. Iron Patriot and Iron Man from repulsors, Moonstone fired a photon blast and Sentry fired light blast. The shield vanished and the terrorist pointed their guns up. 

They started to dodge the bullets by flying around and the pulled out a high advanced guns and tanks. "Uh-oh." Said Tony. A battle roar could be heard and Ares landed on one of the soldier. He crushed his rib cage under his weight and he started to swing with his axe. He was choping the soldier and some in half. Arrows were piercing their foreheads with a perfect aim. Bullseye found a good spot on a roof. Captain Marvel jumped into the action too and he was using his martial art to get rid of the soldiers. He jumped on one, locked his head between his ankles and he twirrled his body and the soldier's head came off.

Dark Wolverine charged with a roar and was piercing them with his claws. One was trying to shoot him but Wolverine's wounds healed immediately and he cut his head off. Venom was throwing them in every possible direction and he was also bitting them.

"Moonstone, the tanks!" Iron Man pointed at them and shot a few men. "On it." Moonstone used Gravity manipulation and all the tanks crumbled into itself with the men in it. Sentry destroyed the weapons and it exploded in their hands.

The rest of the terrorists that tryed to escape got caught by Iron Man and Iron Patriot. When they were leading them back one of the terrorist pulled out a deadly shocker. Unoticed. Led by Iron Man. He got out of his grip and poited the shocker at Iron Man.

Before anyone could do anything the terrorist's eyes widened and he sumped to the ground. His eyes stayed wide and his hood was soaked by his blood. "Good job, Bullseye." Said Iron Patriot trough the comm. "I didn't do anything." Everyone shared a look and Tony shook a little. "Lets get the others to the authorities. Come on." Sentry took the terrorist from Iron Man and Wolverine with Ares took place next to Iron Man. "You alright?" "Mmhhm."

The woman smiled and hid behind a corner. She reloaded her Widow Bites and brough closer the comm. she has in them. "Mission accomplished. I am returned." She had a heavy russian accent and she didn't wait for a reply. She got on a motorcycle and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post another Blue Witch chapter soon enough becausr I'll be leaving into Britany soon.
> 
> Tony in a long sweater 


	8. Movie Night

On the flight back everyone was in the Quinjet, talking and laughing. Tony was sitting at the back of the Quinjet and was watching them. They all looked so relaxed. They trusted each other.

The Original Avengers were only chatting between each other leaving him out. Only Bruce came to talk to him because that guy needed comforting shoulder. They both did.

"Hey, Lone Ranger! Come join us at the front! Trust me it is a lot more fun in here then at the back!" Lester called for him and Tony hesitantly moved to the front. Karla patted the seat next to her. Tony was sitting between Carla and Ares. He felt safe. For an odd reason.

"Hey. You ok?" Karla gently nudged him with her elbow. "Yeah. Just thinking." "About what?" Daken edged forward. "Who saved me back then. People don't do it. At least when they need me for something." Tony's voice was soft as if he was about to cry. "Oh, come on, man." Everyone looked at Lester.

"Do you see the people around here?" Lester made a circling movement with his index finger. Tony looked around the Quinjet to confirm that he see them. "These people like you. I like you, he likes you, everyone likes you. And I'm sure that your friends at The Compound too." Noh-Varr was sitting cross legged and cross armed next to Daken. "Forger the Rogue Avengers. Live in this moment Tony. Live with the people that likes you and consider you like a powerful allie and a friend." Noh-Varr smiled.

"Yeah. Whoever saved you must've known that the World needs Iron Man. Cheer up. There are still people that likes you.... no, loves you and you are between them." Mac smiled and showed his teeth.

Tony bit his lip and then he let his tears loose. "Oh no. Come on, don't cry. Everything will be alright." Karla soothed him. "Thank you guys. For everything." Everyone smiled and Ares patted his knee. "We are almost there. We better prepare." He stood up and Tony took a while to gather himself and stood up.

\----The Compound-----  
"I'm proud of you, you lot." Victoria was alredy waiting for them at the roof with a smile. Everyone stopped in their chatting and looked at her. Victoria burt out laughing. "You-You should see your faces!" Victoria calmed down.

Norman smiled and continued in his way. Rest followed but Victoria stopped Tony. "How did it go?" "Pretty good actually." Tony smiled and Victoria tightened her grip on his armor and it send a pand trough Tony's neuro system. "Tony. I can tell when someone is not telling me everything."

Tony took a deep breath. "Someone saved me. But I don't know who. No one knows." Victoria nodded. "Alright. You can go." Tony blinked but shrugged it off.

\-------  
"And that's the whole story." Said Norman and leaned back into the chair. "Wow. Just wow." Rhodey shook his head. "I mean. I saw it on TV but still can't believe it." "Wait. It's on the TV?" Daken straightened and Lester, Karla, Noh-Varr, Mac and Daken ran to the TV and switched it on. "Please, please, please. Be a good news, be a good news." Tony mumbled as he walked with Sentry and Ares into the Living Room.

"I'm at a place, where a few hours ago The Dark Avengers fought the terrorist." The female reporter said with a smile. It cut to a man carrying a smal child. "Yeah, I saw them fighting. I was hiding in a shop nearby. When I saw them I was like: "These are not Avengers. They look different." But then when they started fighting I changed my mind. I love the Avengers!"

\----Wakanda-----  
Sam chuckled. They were everywhere. On every single channel. The Dark Avengers. Clint was desperately flipping trough the channels to find at least that wasn't filled with The Dark Avengers 'crap'. Wanda, who was sitting next to Clint made an 'Ugh' noise.

Sam looked over to Steve who was fidling with the burner phone and was watching the TV. Sam shook his head. S-Tony wasn't going to call.

Why was Sam calling him Tony? Because he only got one part of the story. He needed the other to put all the pieces together.

Sam resumed in watching the fight on his notebook and Scott was looking over his shoulder. They got to the part where.... Ares.... sliced someone in half. "Ooouuuu. That wad brutal!" Sam tilted his head so Sam wouldn't scream into his ear. Captain Marvel jumped at one of the terrorists and ripped his head by his feet. Twisting his body and twirl and jump. "He killed someone with his feet! His feet!"

"Will you shut it! Gosh. I want to find something entertaining but you are starting to annoy me!" Clint threw a pillow at them but Sam caugh it and put it under his head. He motioned to Scott to keep it down a little and Scott nodded.

Sam frowned. Whoever was filming it zoomad at someone who just saved Iron Man's life. She looked like a woman by the structure of her body.

"Sorry, Scott but I need to talk with Princess Shuri. We can resume in watching later." Said Sam and got up. "Ok." Scott only talked to Sam lately. Maybe he felt guilty and Sam guessed that Scott found a support in him. Wanda and Clint always complaining about everything. Natasha always dissappiers for the rest of the day. And Steve? Oh, Steve.....

Sam was walkind down the corridor when he spotted the person he wanted to talk to. "Princess Shuri." He bowed respectfuly. "Mr. Wilson. What can I do for you?" Shuri smiled. Sam respected her and made a some sort of 'friendship' with her. When T'Challa wasn't able, she always was. "I need to send a video to To-Mr. Stark. It's urgent." Sam held out hin notebook. "Follow me." Motioned Shuri.

\----The Compound----  
"I got an idea." Tony spoke up and all eyes were on him. "Why won't we make a movie night?" Tony looked around. Norman and Victoria were back at Oscorp and Peter swinged by for a visit. "Sounds great." It was Sentry who spoke up first and ran his fingers trough his blond hairs.

"Please. No more Disney." Rhodey groaned. "Why not?" It was Mac who spoke up. "Because.... I was watching it over two weeks now. Everytime the kids visited." Rhodey ran his hand over his face. "You didn't have to watch it. You could always left." Said Karla. "The children 'forced' Mr. Rhodes to watching it with him." Vision air quoted. He's learning this from Tony. A chuckles and choked laughters sounded around the room.

"Since Victor is leaving tomorrow, why don't he pick a movie?" Tony looked at Victor with a smile and Victor smiled back. He got up from the couch and walked up to the shelves where all the DVDs were. "Wait. Didn't you say after two days?" Daken questioned. "Problems in Latveria shortened my visit." Answered Victor not looking away from the DVDs.

Victor picked a sci-fi movie called Ghost In The Shell. It was the 2017 version. Tony put it into the DVD player and FRIDAY made dark in the room and from the ceiling emerged a big screen. "Whoa." Peter breathed out and Tony chuckled.

Everyone got comfortable. Daken switched witch Ares so he would be next to Tony. He brought him close, wrapped an arm around him and Tony rested his hair on his chest. Victor stretched his legs and slid a little bit down to make himself comfortable.

Ares layed down, Noh-Varr positioned himself so he would be between Ares' legs and would be laying on his chest, Karla and Perer did the same. Bob, Mac and Lester mirrored their position and Mac was crunching on a bag of chips. The movie started and everyone had a mixed feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses to everyone who reads it and has been patient with me!
> 
> And can I get some help? What kind of channels are in America?


	9. Black Widow

After the movie ended Peter talked with May about sleeping in The Compound. She wasn't very happy about that which is understandable but Peter assured her that he would be back after breakfast.

Peter wanted to stay with Tony but Victor alredy was in Tony's room. Victor said that he would sleep in one of the free guests rooms. Peter was curled on the mat on the ground and was looking around the room. "You okay, Underoos?" Tony asked and Peter looked at him. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's just..... You don't sleep here often do you?" Asked Peter and Tony shook his head. "No. I sleep in the workshop." Tony left out that he sometimes don!t sleep for three days. Peter nodded and brought the sheets closer to him. "Good night, Mr. Stark." "Good night, Underoos." Tony staring into the ceiling and was listening to Peter's even breaths. 

\----0:00----  
The Compound was quiet. Everywhere was darkness except for Vision's room who turned on a lamp to read a book. 

Something glimpsed in the darkness and FRIDAY turned a camera to see what it was. It jumped down in front of the enteance and pressed her Widow Bites on the scanner and typed a pass code. "Acces granted. Natasha Romanoff-Black Widow." FRIDAY's voice sounded and the person stepped in.

\-------  
Peter woke up with a jolt because his Spidey senses started tingling. He sat up and looked around. Tony was whimpering in his sleep and Peter decided to wake him up.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!" Peter shook with him and Tony gasped awake. He rubbes his eyes. "What is it Underoos?" "My Spidey senses are tingling! Someone or something is here!" Peter whispered and Tony got up. 

They walked towards the door and Tony slowly opened them. Tony peeked out and saw a dim light comming from kitchen. 

"Wait here." Tony whispered to Peter and walked out of the room. He gently knocked on Vision's door because he knew that the Android would be awake. Vision opened the door in a brief moment with curious look and Tony jerked his head towards the light. Vision looked in that direction and changed his clothes.

They slowly started to walk towards the kitchen and Tony could feel Vision's hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. Peter bolted from Tony's room and grabbed Tony's arm. "Underoos? I told you to wait!" Tony whispered and Peter shook his head. Tony sighed and continued in their way.

When they reached the kitched Tony stopped and Vision got in front of him in a threatening manner. A woman in her early thirties with short blond hair was sitting on a bar stoolnan was sipping from a cup. She was wearing black leather top with long sleeves and a zipper, black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

"Hi! Sorry, I dared to make myself a cup of coffee." She sipped from the cup and they noticed that she has a strong Russian accent and Widow Bites that were very similiar to Natasha's. Tony pointed at them. "Where did you get these?" She looked at her Widow Bites and smiled. "These? I got them from Natalia? Natasha?" She shrugged. "Oh! My name is Yelena Belova. Black Widow." She smiled again.

Tony walked around Vision and gestured to both Peter and Vision to leave. "Mr. Stark, I don't think this is a wise idea." Said Vision. "FRIDAY?" Tony looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, Boss?" Tony nodded. "Great. So you didn't disable Friday." Yelena waved with her hand. "Didn't have to." Tony turned towards Vision and Peter and motioned for them to leave. They left but not before Vision sent a murder glare towards Yelena.

When they left Tony crossed his arms. "How did you get those Widow Bites? Surely Natasha didn't give them from her own volition." Yelena smiled. "We met, I smacked her around a bit, took the Widow Bites and left." She shrugged again. "Simple." Tony snorted. "Yeah right. Like hell you could bested her." Yelena smiled and showed her white teeth. "They were training me since I learned how to walk. They were showing me how Natalia Romanova is moving, how is she throwing punches and how is she handling her opponents. I know her every move."

Yelena tilted her head. "I have a request." Tony blinked. "What is it?" "I want to become part of The Dark Avengers. I'm a spy. I can be very usefull."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. I'm on vacation:)


	10. Comfort

"Anthony. Anthony, it is time to wake up." Victor gently shook with Tony's shoulder who groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. Victor laughed. "Oh, come on, Anthony. It is morning, beautiful day and the sun is shinning." Tony groaned and turned away from Victor still under the covers. He chuckled. "So childish." Victor walked away and Tony sighed. He curled into a ball. He didn't want to get up because he was so comfortable and so warm.

Strong arms wrapped around him and gently shook with him. "Wakey, wakey." Tony heard the familiar voice but he just mumbled something and rolled away from Daken. He chuckled. "Playing hard to get?" "Very hard." Said Tony still under the covers.

Daken jumped on the bed and wrestled his way under Tony's covers and pinned him by the wrists. Tony struggled under Daken's weight. "Get of off me, you dick!" Tony swore and Daken smirked. "Ooohhh. Can't belive I kissed this mouth of yours." He joked and Tony's expression amused him. "Worth it." He thought.

Tony flipped them over so he was on top and Daken was under him. "Don't worry. I locked the door." Daken started to laugh when Tony was attacking him with a pillow. "You asshole!" Tony cursed at him. 

Daken flipped them over again and the pillow fell on the ground. "What's the matter with ya?" Daken asks as he stroke's Tony's cheek and Tony sighs. "I recruited another member." "Yelena? We alredy met her at breakfast. She's a spy but but she could be useful. If you know what I mean." Said Daken. "You alredy did? How... How the rest took it?" Daken could feel Tony tremble under his touch so he sat up and embranced him. "Victor explained everything to us. No need to worry. The team took it quite well but they have some trust issues." "New member?" Tony felt safe in Daken's embrace and rested his head on Daken's chest. "No. No, not that. They just remembered Romanova? Romanoff? Jesus, she's so many names."

Tony looked Daken into the eyes. "Natasha.... She's....She's not bad...." Daken shook his head. "If she's not bad, why isn't she here then? Why she fucked off into God knows where?" Daken tilted his head and Tony nuzzled into his chest.

It was quiet for a while until Tony started to sob. "Hey, hey, come on, now." Daken squeezed Tony tighter and kissed his hair. "I'm not good at these sort of things." Daken was kisding Tony's hair and he eventually calmed down.

Tony wiped the tears away. "Thank you." "No need to thank me." Said Daken and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always be there." Tony wrapped his arms arpound him. "By the way Victor will take Peter home. No need to fret." Tony led out a sigh. "Hmm. You are tense. I know exactly what you need." Tony sighed again when Daken kissed him and crossed his legs behind Daken's back as he rolled them over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I'm evil.
> 
> Also if you're interested check out my other fics like Blue Witch, Let's Start A Riot and Powerless.
> 
> If you are interested in Pirates of the Caribbean check out my fanfic Young Again.
> 
> Any questions?
> 
> Next chapter will be with Norman and Victoria *wink wink*

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much stories where Team Cap get their asses kicked. Literally. So I'm fixing it.
> 
> Also Youndu is still alive. GotG vol.2 ending doesn't exist for me. Nope. Yondu survived.


End file.
